Memoirs of Final Fantasy X
by BalthierFlare
Summary: A collection of FFX oneshots. Reviewers pick which scenes from FFX to be written. Details and directions inside. Share the love of FFX! XD THERE WILL BE SPOILERS.
1. Instructions

**Disclaimer: I do not own SquareSoft, SquareEnix, Final Fantasy, or anything involved or related to it.**

**Let me know which scenes of FFX you want created! Please read through the steps!**

Okies, so here are the directions/ tips:

Review or Private Message the scene you would like completed.

Name scene (if not CG tell what it occurs between), description, characters involved, possible pairings.

Be sure to put where it occurs.

Whose Point of View you want it in.

Important details you would like included. (facial expressions or such)

Note any important dialogue or thoughts you would like to take place.

Here is an example:

PM from: BalthierFlare

Conversation before the spring scene. Tidus talks to Yuna about giving up her pilgrimage and coming to Zanarkand with him. Yuna and Tidus.

Macalania Woods, Spring.

Yuna.

Tidus and Yuna floating and constantly looking at the moon.

Yuna's thoughts about possibly giving her pilgrimage up, excitement of going to Zanarkand, Tidus's line about the sunrise.

**Other (important) notes:**

1. I've already written the oneshot for the description above, which means, _don't_ _request it!_

2. If you would like a specific title, let me know.

3. Updates depend on how fast I can find the adequate information and how quickly I can type it. Sorry if it takes awhile!

4. Be sure to see if the scene you would like to request has _already been written, check_, please!

5. It doesn't need to be a cut-scene or CG scene. It can be something like Yuna summoning Ifrit in a battle or Tidus performing his Blitz Ace overdrive.

6. The Spring Scene will take time if someone requests it. I'll need one of my friends to help write it, sorry, I'm not particularly good with kissing scenes.

7. The scenes are not in a particular order.

**MOST IMPORTANT, if you have not ready anything else, READ THIS: **

**THIS STORY WILL DEFINITELY CONTAIN SPOILERS. ****I will try to place a note saying where the scene takes places for each chapter, so**_** if you are not there yet, don't read it**_

**Thankies, **

**BalthierFlare**

**-First reviewer gets first pick!-**


	2. Luca Laughter

**This scene takes place at: Luca. If you are not here, don't read it unless you want to spoil a hilarious scene.**

**Title below, had to put it as Luca laughter so people would know what it was! **

**-Tidus Gone Crazy-**

I stood there beside you. A small porch look-out to the sea at Luca, steps away from Mi'ihen Highroad. I noticed you, standing there, looking down and kicking your feet.

"Look!" I shouted, trying to get your attention. You watched me, I took a deep breath, put my index finger and thumb together and blew. A loud whistle sounded.

"That's good…You're a lot better now…" Your voice was so flat, you're upset…

"You're upset, aren't you?" I faced you; you were still kicking the ground.

"I guess." You responded, still in the same tone.

I bent a little bit, smiling at you I ask, "Do you want to scream?"

You looked at me, "This is…different…" You returned to staring at your feet kicking the tile.

I turned away, "Well…"

I felt you face me, but I did not turn. I stared into the sea, waves folding and folding, "It seems odd to say something like this, but a summoner and her guardians are the hope for Spira. Everyone is watching us. So if we are tired or upset, they see..." I turned to him, "Spira should not see this…"

You looked down, "I see what you mean…"

I smiled, looking at you; I held my hand up, "So let's practice smiling!"

You seemed caught off guard, "What?"

I smiled once more, "Come on!"

I watched you. Closing your eyes, you tried to smile, your mouth being forced into odd shapes. You brought your hands up to your face, pushing inward with your palms, finally an evident smile appeared.

You chuckled, "There's something wrong with practicing like this."

I smiled, holding my hand up once more I said, "Then let's practice laughing. Ready?"

"What?" You asked.

I took a step back, holding my hands out, motioning for you to step forward. You caught on, stepping ahead. You held your arms back, took a deep breath and did it once more. Your head went downward and suddenly a loud noise erupted, "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!"

Your head moved up again, "…ha…ha…"

I could feel Auron, Kimahri, Lulu and Wakka's stares from behind me.

You continued, "AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

I held my hands up, shaking them for you to stop, "I think that's enough…"

You still went on, laughing that weird, fake laugh. I giggled, it was funny.

Your loud laugh sounded again. You placed your hands on your hips, putting your head back, inhaling and then laughing. I stepped forward, to be beside you. Following your steps, I inhaled loudly.

You glanced at me, I giggled once more. Together we laughed the fake laugh. Once finished, we could not contain our real laughter. We both burst into glee, laughing hard. You stepped back, swinging your arms as if to help convey your laughter. I hushed slowly, putting my arms behind me, lacing my fingers with each other. You kept laughing, and I started again, holding my hand up to my face as to calm down. You walked over to me, I looked at you and we both began laughing once more.

You laughed so hard, you almost keeled over, your body was hunched as you tried to calm yourself.

"So…weird…" I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You suggested it!" You said to me, rubbing your stomach as if it ached from laughter.

I stopped laughing entirely and faced him, "Thank you."

Stopping rubbing your stomach, you stood up straight and faced me.

I placed my arms behind my back, holding my hands, "I want my journey to be full of laughter."

Stepping closer, you listened as I said, "Whistle whenever you find it hard to go on, I will run to you."

You nodded, "Let's go."

We turned around, immediately stopping from the bundle of stares we received, "What are you looking at?" You asked.

Wakka spoke first, "We're just worried you guys had gone crazy, ya."

I smiled, "We're fine, Wakka."

I noticed Kimahri's head shaking; Auron's was too, Lulu's arms were folded. They all seemed disappointed or disturbed. But, I think they knew, we all needed the laughter.

--

**Hope you liked it, heaven-monument!**


	3. Shooting Star

**This scene takes place in: Bikanel Desert, this means if you have not gotten here, you won't really get any spoilers but, you may not want to read it.**

**-Auron's Shooting Star-**

The party traveled in the sands, constant winds sweeping grains against their feet. The desert sands were patterned by the breezes, mounds of sand resulted, rusty metal jutted out of the piles. An occasional rock slab projected from the sand piles.

Upon reaching a flat, plateau-like section, a fiend attacked the party, three entered battle prepared.

A massive worm slithered into place, it's giant, gaping mouth oozing a string of saliva. Flaps of pinkish-orange skin surrounded its mouth, the rest of its existence resembling a close color. Its tail flickered with movement, the thorns on its back protruding upward.

The three stepped into battle. A young man, equipped with a sword, a hooked edge and bubbled design. A man stood in the center, wielding a silver long sword, resting it upon his shoulder. A girl skipped in, her weapon bore a sharp end, the rest a strapped on glove.

The young man screamed at the sight of it, "GEEZ! Look at the size of that thing!"

The girl laughed, "It's really big!"

"Hmph," The man ignored the two younger ones. Not hesitating, he immediately ran up to the foe. Taking both hands, he gripped his handle tightly. Sliding his booted foot forward, he forcefully swung his sword at the worm. The worm flew off into the distance, twirling as it passed over mountains of sand and jutting rocks, until it was no longer visible.

The young man gasped, "Wow, old man. Didn't know you had that in you!"

The man returned the sword to his shoulder, stiffening his grip. He did not respond, he merely pushed his sunglasses up his nose, and walked leaving the other two behind.

The youngest girl cried, "Hey! That was pretty cool! Maybe you can teach it to me sometime!" She ran after him, the young man following close behind.

The man stopped, facing the girl, a smirk across his face, "Maybe."

--

**There you are:) Hope you liked it, Not Jack Frost! XD**


	4. Macalania Minigame

**This scene takes place at: Macalania Woods. If you do not recognize this name or have not reached this section, you might not want to read this. **

**Hope you like it, Not Jack Frost:)**

**-Conflicts of Color-**

We entered the Macalania Woods; I was sooo relieved we were no longer in the Thunder Plains. The tranquility of the place wasn't being disturbed by flashes of lightning or stuff like that. I liked it!

The rest of the crew continued, but I stayed back to take in all of the landscape. It was magnificent! So many large trees, all a brilliant, crystalline form surrounding the branching pathways. The entire woods was blue with a hint of silver, except for giant orange bulbs that peeked through crystal casings of the trees. I looked forward; the group was almost out of my sight! I ran to catch up.

We followed the pathway, we traversed over a few hills of the path, until we reached an eagle like man. This guy confused me. He looked like a standing bird. He had robes of blue and yellow, this weird headressy thingy with white and pink feathers, and a harp that looked like he glued it to his right arm.

"Ohhhkaaay, this is a weird one…" I mumbled to myself, still in the back of the pack.

I heard him gently strum his harp, "Luck is a fickle thing. Traveller, find the blue butterflies as quickly as you can. Treasure will come your way…"

I didn't really listen to the words this odd birdy guy said but I did hear butterflies and treasure. And treasure sounds good!

Tidus looked back at the group, "You up for it?" He asked everyone.

Auron seemed disgusted, "We have no time for such trivial games…Let's go."

Wakka scratched his head, "I ain't got no luck, ya…"

Lulu nodded no.

Yuna obediently followed Auron onward. Kimahri stayed to watch over Tidus.

I yelled loudly, "I WANT TREASURE!"

Kimahri responded to the offer, "Kimahri will help Rikku and Tidus. Kimahri have good eyes."

"Cool. Which means, you're on, bird man!"

"Red butterflies are dangerous and call on horrendous fiends. Collect seven blue butterflies and you will receive a prize…"

"…now for a limited time you will receive a bonus prize upon winning!" I added in.

The bird guy thingy continued, "No. However, for the collection of these winged creatures you will be limited. A certain time period is allotted for the collection, if you do not collect the seven blue butterflies by this time, I'm afraid you have lost, travelers."

"Okay, whatever. When are we going to start?" Tidus cried out. I agreed.

"Well, if you insist, right now." The bird-man-thingy-ma-bobber vanished, Tidus fell down and suddenly I could hear the tick of the clock.

Tidus stood; a blue eerie glow illuminated the pathway, "Let's go this way."

Kimahri immediately lead us in our search, all of us eager to win treasure. Well, I don't think Kimahri really cared about the treasure….but anyway, he led us.

We ran a race against the clock; Kimahri instantaneously saw a butterfly and ran after it. Tidus and I followed him, Kimahri touched the butterfly, but we soon found out it was a red butterfly! That—URGH!

We were attacked by a "horrendous" hoo-baba Chimera! That thing has so many heads, it must cost a lot to feed them all! Wait…wouldn't they just eat people since they're evil fiends? OH NOES.

Oh, I forgot I was telling this story. So, we entered battle, Tidus exclaiming, "Kimahri! He said not to get red butterflies!"

"Kimahri sorry."

A few rounds and we easily took out the foe, continuing on our timed search for seven blue butterflies. Next butterfly we saw, Kimahri ran right into. And guess what? It was ANOTHER RED ONE! So we entered battle AGAIN and we fought some weird fishy thing.

"Kimahri! Red is not good! Don't touch them!" Tidus instructed the Ronso.

Kimahri replied again, "Kimahri sorry."

I hopped after Kimahri as we continued again on our search of blue butterflies. Kimahri dogged a butterfly, as we passed it I realized it was a blue butterfly.

"Kimahri! That was a blue butterfly!" I yelled out to him. I already knew what his response was.

I mimicked his words under my breath, "Kimahri sorry."

Kimahri hit into ANOTHER RED BUTTERFLY AGAIN. We fought another set of fiends AGAIN. I was starting to get angry!!!!

"Kimahri! ARE YOU BLIND?!" I yelled at him, furiously.

"Yeah! Seriously!" Tidus cried out.

All of us said together, "Kimahri sorry."

The battle concluded, and we walked once more, aware time was almost up. Kimahri led us into the final red butterfly before the time ran out.

We entered battle, I couldn't help myself.

"SERIOUSLY, KIMAHRI! What's up?! Why are you hitting into all the red butterflies?!"

Kimahri looked to the side, "Kimahri color blind."

--

**I feel so bad for Kimahri! I love the Ronso! That mini-game can get annoying, too. I hope you liked it! XD**


	5. Battle Brawl

A/N: Sorry for the long wait

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy…Midterms on Monday and Tuesday. I should probably be studying but here we go.**

**-Battle Brawl-**

All of us were simply walking in Omega Ruins. We were entering battles for some practice before fighting Sin. I could tell I was near Overdrive as we entered battle against an Adamantoise.

Yuna, Auron and I ran onto the battle field. The shelled fiend whipped its head, emitting a low growl. We each stood, ready in stance.

The Adamantoise stepped forward, reversing to smack us with its tail. I jumped back, Yuna and Auron were hit. Yuna quickly cured Auron and then herself. The Adamantoise striked again, this time I reached Overdrive.

It was my turn, "Haha! One order of Blitz Ace coming right up!" I announced.

I sprinted toward the turtle-like dragon, repeatedly striking him with my sword. At last after about ten blows, it was time for the finale. I jumped off of the fiend, flying into the air, Yuna set the ball up and I slammed the ball downward directly into…YUNA?!

_Oh crap…_I landed, immediately and profusely apologizing to her. She collapsed to her knees in tears. Meanwhile, Auron finished off the fiend.

"Yuna are you alright?! I'm so sorry!" I patted the sobbing girl on the back.

"Why'd you do that?!" She cried out, "That hurt really really badly!"

"I told you I'm sorry! It was an accident!" I shouted, still patting the girl.

Auron appeared behind us, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku and Kimahri standing behind him.

Suddenly Yuna smacked my hand away, "I'm tired of being considered weak!"

I smirked, "Are you alright?"

"BE QUIET!" Yuna stomped around, "I—I—I'M SO AGGRIVATED!"

I stepped backward.

She continued yelling. The rest of us continued stepping back, inching away from her. Then she sprinted towards me, carrying her wand.

I didn't know what was coming. Apparently Mad Yuna isn't a good thing. She ran to me and hit me with the wand four times. Then she ran behind me and put me in a headlock, so I squealed for help.

Rikku now stood on the sidelines chanting, "GOOO YUNA!"

Wakka stood beside her cheering for me. …_Well, thanks Wakka. You're such a help!_

Yuna loosened her grip and then kicked the back of my knees, I collapsed.

"WHAT NOW?!" The infuriated summoner proclaimed.

_I will not hit a girl. I will not hit a girl! I WILL NOT HIT A GIRL. I WILL NOT HIT A GIRL!!_

There was no chance of me fighting Yuna. I knew I would just have to sit through the pain and agony…and the humiliation of being beat up by her.

My only choice was to cast protective spells on myself. Haste was first on my list.

"HAHA!" I laughed maniacally and dashed away from Yuna at a high speed.

"TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I'M A WHITE MAGE, TOO, DUMMY!" Yuna cast Haste on herself and began sprinting after me.

I then cast Protect and Shell. Yuna mimicked me, "YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE!!"

I screamed bloody murder but I knew there was only one thing left…one spell Yuna did not have, and I did…

"SLOW!" I shouted, Yuna froze for a moment then began walking at the rate of a turtle.

"HEY! HEY! THAT'S CHEATING YOU BOOGER! MOVE FASTER LEGS! GO, GO!"

I stopped, wiping sweat from my brow. I could hear Rikku still rooting for Yuna, Wakka had worn himself out and sat down. Lulu was standing next to him, her arms folded and looking very irritated. Auron and Kimahri stood out of firing range, shaking their heads in disapproval.

"YOU HAVEN'T WON YET! ULTIMA!" Yuna screeched.

I fell to the floor in the fetal position, praying to Yevon that I would not die. I waited and waited…but nothing happened.

Yuna repeated, and repeated, continuously trying to cast the spell. She looked around, very confused. I opened an eye to look around.

Yuna had silence cast on her…? By whom…then I saw it.

"YUNA! WATCH OUT!" A Great Marlboro slithered behind her.

"WHY WOULD I LISTEN TO YOU? YOU LINT LICKER?!" She taunted completely unaware of the menace behind her.

There was a flash. Lulu had initiated seven Blizzagas; Rikku had thrown a Potato Masher, Auron followed with Dragon Fang, Kimahri pursued with Jump, and Wakka finished with Elemental Slots.

The Great Marlboro burst into pyreflies. Leaving Yuna dazed and utterly bewildered. She ran towards me. Her arms were spread apart; I flinched in worry of an attack.

Instead, she just embraced me, "Tidus, thank you so much! I would've died if you hadn't told me there was something behind me!"

"I don't think you should thank me. Everyone else actually saved you…"

Yuna smiled and released me from her grasp; she bowed to the others, "Thank you so much! How about we practice more?"

Everyone nodded, I walked behind them, Wakka came to me saying, "Man…that was crazy…Better hope you don't hit Yuna again with an overdrive."

Yuna turned to face us, "What?"

In frenzy, I shook my hands, "Nothing, nothing!"

_I really need to work on my aim…_

--

**A/N: Lint Licker…taken from some Orbit commercial. Hope you enjoyed it anonymous reviewer! (And everyone else) Review for next chapter ideas!**


	6. Insomnia's Solution

A/N:(nervous laugh) I know I've been bad at updating

**A/N:(nervous laugh) I know I've been bad at updating. And I'm sorry. It's summer break, so I'll be updating constantly. Send in your requests!**

**-Insomnia's Solution -**

Summoner Yuna and her guardians arrived in the Thunder Plains, Rikku weary and frightened by the intense storms. Grateful to her companions, who were hesitant, she practically crawled into the nearest lodge. While the rest of bunch cozily slept in their rooms, she lay outside of her door, shrieking with each lightning bolt and breaking everyone's ear drums with her screams at thunder's rumbles.

As she rolled in front her door, an unexpected visitor arrived. The figure's anatomy was outlined as a bright flash of lightning struck. An angered Auron stood.

Rikku glanced upward, now sitting upright, holding her knees to her chest and rocking. She laughed nervously, as Auron replied in a grouchy tone, "Woman…" A loud belch sounded from the samurai's throat, he took a swig from a bottle he held at his side before continuing, "…you yelping be real annoying when I…" He belched louder than before, "…trying to sleep!"

She stared wide-eyed, "Auron…are you…" A noticeable cringe phased the Al-Bhed before she dared say, "…drunk?"

He slammed the glass bottle downward, shattering it into a million pieces and sending alcohol everywhere. He doubled backward into a wall, and then slid downward with his back pressed against it, until he reached the floor, "I ain't drunk…" He hiccupped noisily, "…I just suffer from insomnia…"

Rikku nodded, "Oh…" She stared at the slouched Auron, as he continued hiccupping and belching.

"Now, Rikku, if ya ever get that insomnia disease…" Auron started, yelling as if he could not hear. Rikku waited patiently for his next words.

"If ya ever, ever, get that there disease, there is sumthin' ya can do. Ya gotta trust me, tho'." Auron felt around for his bottle, and then panicked he jumped and shouted, "WHERE MAH BODDLE GO?"

Rikku's eyes were wide with fright, no longer from the storms, but by the odd side of the famous guardian, "Auron, you slammed it on the ground earlier. It must've slipped out of your hand."

He slumped his shoulders, and seemed relieved, "Oh." He returned to his seat in the hallway, "Anyways, if ya ever get that disease-thing-thingamajig, there is one thing ya can do…wait…where did mah boddle go?!" He began crawling around the tile hallway, scanning the floor for his 'boddle'.

"Auron, I thought I told you what happened." Rikku hesitated, but slowly let out a reply.

Auron snapped, crawled over to her. He came close so as to intimidate her, breathing down her neck with whiskey breath, "So you gone a taked mah boddle?"

Rikku backed away, "No, Auron. You broke it."

Once again he returned to his spot in the hallway, "Touché, woman."

Rikku arched her eyebrows and thought of a scheme to escape. She could move her hand into the dark spot of the hallway, slowly but surely attempt to open her room door, hurry in and lock it…or she could run to someone else's room. She was truly intrigued over the miracle no one else had woken up to her screeches, and now Auron's drunken moments. But nonetheless, she also found this interesting over how a mature role model like Auron could be randomly drunk on a pilgrimage, and the fact that she wondered over the cure of insomnia.

"Anyways, Auron, continue about insomnia." Rikku invited the conversation to start again.

"Wells, there's one thing ya can do to cure it. And that is sleep." Auron stated confidently, and folded his arms in assurance.

Rikku was dumbfounded, "But Auron, isn't insomnia when you _can't _sleep?"

Auron moved a hand to stroke his chin in thought, "You know, I think ya are correct…"

Rikku glanced down the hallway, hoping no one would wake.

"Rikku, I think that may be the cure to the common cold. But don't take my word for it. Oh, yes! I remembah, the solution is whiskey!"

The blonde laughed nervously but could not help herself from adding, "And I'm sure that you apply that."

Auron glared at her suspiciously, "I didn't break mah boddle, did I? YA STOLD ID!"

Rikku pressed against her door, as Auron crawled hastily toward her. She quickly opened it, and jumped inside, shutting it and locking it in a panic. Auron banged on the door for awhile until Rikku heard a thump and everything went silent. She slowly cracked the door. Auron lay in the middle of the hallway, sound asleep. She figured she should help him get in his room, but she couldn't lift him, and she didn't want to wake him. Her best bet was to drag him into her room.

When morning hit, Rikku slid out of bed, Auron's makeshift bed had disappeared, just as he. She dressed, and walked through the corridor to the main room. Everyone had been waiting for her. She looked to the corner where Auron sat, drinking a glass of water. She skipped toward him, "Sleep well last night?"

Auron pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose to cover his eyes, "Never better."

--

**A/N: Hope it was worth the extremely long wait. Taking requests!! **


	7. Temperature is a Fiend

A/N: Here's another update for NotJackFrost's request

**A/N: Here's another update for NotJackFrost's request. **

**-Temperature is a Fiend-**

The party trekked upward on Mount Gagazet, pushing through the cold and bitter wind pressing against them. They all seemed somewhat sane after being together for weeks, battling fiends and lacking sleep for days that is, until the third day of walking on the trail of Gagazet.

Tidus' foot slipped in the snow, he slid downward and landed in a split. He screeched in pain while the rest of the guardians, and their summoner, continued onward, ignoring him.

In response he shouted, "I'm suffering here! Can't anyone help me up?!"

Everyone stopped for a moment, Auron stood in the back of the pack folding his arms and whistling. Rikku jumped up and down to avoid hypothermia while Wakka repeatedly rubbed his bare stomach. Lulu seemed unphased by the snow, and Kimahri's thick fur was meant for these conditions. Everyone blurted out a response as to why not to help. They all stared at Tidus while the heavy snow storm buried him.

As the snow covered his body, he realized this was not a good moment to be stuck in such a position. He attempted a cry for help once more, "Come on guys, frostbite is the next on the right for me!"

Everyone still stared. Rikku walked over and paused then proclaimed, as if it was an epiphany, "Let's make him into a snowman!"

Wakka slouched over and retorted, "No, that'd take too much effort, ya."

Rikku frowned, "Can we go figure skating, then? Pleeeeease?"

By now, everyone had been standing still for at least ten minutes. The frigid snow had begun to sink in, as well as the time spent with each other and the lack of sleep. Lulu's stomach growled and it was clear the effect of all the factors were on her, "I say we eat him!"

Yuna gasped, "No! We can't do it! Not without a barbeque!"

Auron decided it was time to step in and act maturely, "I think someone should brush the snow off of him, and then help him up."

Kimahri attempted to walk forward, but Rikku jumped in front of him and hissed. She targeted Auron, "Why don't you?"

Auron replied, "Because you're closer."

Lulu interjected for what everyone thought would be a smarter plan, "Yeah, you should! Why don't you get all of your random fangirl armies to help?"

Auron stepped backward, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Yuna sprinted behind Auron, "Don't think you can escape, Sir Auron!"

A loud thwump sounded, all eyes searched for the cause, including Tidus's snow-covered pupils. At once they found that Wakka had keeled over, and had begun rolling around to keep warm.

"Look what you did, Auron!" Rikku accused.

In response the samurai shrugged, knowing there was no way he could recover. The snow had gotten to them; he thought but then said, "I'll help Tidus. We should be on our way to Zanarkand."

With that he headed towards Tidus, Rikku let him by, and then skipped over to Yuna. They watched him carefully. He carefully brushed off the snow, Tidus's freezing body slowly being uncovered. Finally, he was visible again, but could still not move.

"Help him up!" Lulu ordered. She crossed her arms.

Auron pulled on one of the frozen boy's arms, while Tidus tried to stand. Kimahri came to assist, and with all three of their power, Tidus was released from his agony.

On the side, Rikku whispered to Yuna, "I thought Tidus was gonna shatter!"

Yuna nodded in agreement.

With Tidus up and moving the party decided to move onward, but then realized Wakka was still on the ground. They all sighed in frustration once more, and then argued over who should help him up.

"I guess I will…" Auron assumed and began walking towards Wakka. The rest of the party zoned off, each staring into a different direction. The samurai tugged on Wakka's wrists, and finally he was able to stand.

The guardians and summoner continued the trek up Mount Gagazet. At first everything was a bit loony, with Wakka tottering to keep warm, Rikku jumping up and down: almost causing avalanches, and the rest of the crew trying to keep warm. Once they reached a reasonable body temperature, there were no more arguments and confusing actions. Every member seemed to forget all that had happened as they had scaled Mount Gagazet. They reached a cave and decided to rest for a bit.

Rikku flopped down and asked, "Is it just me…or is there this huge gap where you can't remember when we were walking up the mountain?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Wakka said, "For the longest time all I can remember is black and rolling…but it all seems so faint, ya."

Tidus added, "I can't remember much. Only lots and lots of snow…"

Everyone put their two cents in while Kimahri stood in the corner. He secretly laughed to himself as he patted the spheres he had recorded the entire event with. He thought to himself: No one will ever know…

--

**A/N: Hope you liked it, NotJackFrost! **


End file.
